


From Night to Day

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Day Gwen panics often, Drunk Gwen likes to party, F/M, Multi, Sex on the Couch, Smut with romance, Vaginal Fingering, Victor Zsasz works for Oswald, more to come - Freeform, romance with a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: Night Gwen likes to drink and go out to clubs with her friends. Drunk Gwen is just searching for someone who can actually fulfill her needs. When Nightime, Drunk Gwen Runs into Victor Zsasz, she brings him back home for a rocking good time.Day time Gwen Highland can't believe she broke one of her most sacred rules: no one comes home to her bed. Gwen thinks after the awkwardness of the morning and seeing him leave is the end of it... but the mess just keeps on coming. Between trying to be good at work, keeping up with friends and family, she now holds the attention of Gotham's most dangerous. Thrown into a world of chaos, Gwen is not ready for her life to change completely. Yet, everytime she thinks she can't handle it and she's done... there he is. Victor Zsasz is surely going to send her to an early grave... and everytime he smiles at her he digs her grave a little deeper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea randomly and originally was going to be a one-shot... then it stopped being a one-shot. Essentially, it's a romance story with alot of smut. Do you like your smut with humor and romance? How about a slice of gotham angst? You got it! Coming right up!

“I am so sick of absolutely shit romance novels, and I’m sick of not getting laid waiting for the right guy, and I am absolutely done with just accepting shit sex.” Gwen hissed, stirring her margarita once more. The club the three of them sat at was absurdly packed and she was not exactly enjoying clanking elbows with other sweaty humans. But if she was honest, she wouldn’t spend it any other way. Just a night to forget all the bullshit of her normal day to day self. Day Gwen would pine over imaginary men who might make her happy in some sort of exciting fashion. Day Gwen would swoon over a man just thinking to order pizza for her instead of asking her what she actually wanted to eat. Day Gwen just used a vibrator after intercourse. 

“Honestly, I just want to orgasm.” Mary-ann grumbled, throwing back half her margarita in one big gulp. “That doesn’t come from a toy only. Like it’s nice if we’re playing together-”

“Ladies…” The three jumped in their skin, eyes shot to the person at the table. “This is a gift, from the man at the bar.”

All three looked and let out a collective groan at the man who winked and shot finger guns at the three of them. “He looks like my world history professor from highschool.” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Ew, you’re right, he does look like Mr. Mcgee… But older.” Gwen huffed, pushing the drink from her, “Pass. I should get going.”

The three stood up and left the free drinks at the table, attempting to shimmy and slide out of the crowd towards the bar. “Wait up girls.”

“Fucking run.” Gwen hissed as they collectively bolted out of the dance floor and across the bar room. Only, Gwen ran smack into a different chest. A brick wall of a chest that she had not seen coming. “Ouch.”

“Are you… alright?” Gwen stumbled back, rubbing her face as she looked up to an unfamiliar face. Except, her first thought was to look back. Drink man stopped a good ten feet back, eyes wide and hands out in defeat. He was staring right at the man Gwen ran into. Which was not exactly a good sign. Gwen turned to look up to the man she smacked into and swallowed hard.

“Fine, Perfectly fine.” Pale, bald, not even eyebrows, and sharp dark eyes. “Sorry about that.”

“Was he bothering you?” A gloved finger jabbed out in the bar’s direction. 

“He was, but now he’s not.” Gwen covered, stepping back. If the man wasn’t a concern before, he was a daydream now. Dressed to the nines from the neck down. Brand name suit and vest, silk black tie and black leather gloves. “Thank you-”

Gwen’s throat closed up quickly as his eyes locked back on her. There a moment of insanity,a flicked switch in her brain. He was a bad idea, she could smell it off of him. He was probably dangerous, as every person around them was now a good five feet away from them. Everything about him was pristine, and that was never a good thing at a club. Where everyone was packed close together, breathing each other’s air and sweating to music… he looked too put together. 

But she had just been complaining about plain jane day Gwen. Day Gwen drank her coffee as plain and light at possible. Day Gwen did not think of sleeping with someone she literally ran into…

And yet Night Gwen stepped up closer and reached out just to touch the silk tie. Razor like eyes on her face as she broke out into a cat like grin. “It seems you give off a vibe here.”

“I have a reputation.” He cocked a brow.

“I have a reputation too… but mine doesn’t make people clear ten feet of me.” She bit down on her lower lip, tugging on his tie just enough to give a physical response. 

“And what is that?” He played along, stepping closer now with every tug. Until she was able to push up on her toes, her lips just grazing his lips. 

“I can show you a whole lot better than I can tell you.”

~~~~~

Day Gwen was pissed at Night Gwen. Night Gwen got very drunk… VERY DRUNK….

More it was responsible Gwen. Gwen Highland, who worked as the secretary to a large archetecture company CEO. Day Gwen matched her panties and bra and stockings so they wouldn’t show an inch of anything indecent. Responsible Gwen made alarms for her alarms and had bandaids and facial wipes in her purse just in case. Gwen Highland was not a one night stand person…

Night party Gwen was a self proclaimed slut, and loved every second of it. Which made Day Gwen even more of a stressed out, mess of a person.

Because Night Gwen brought a man back to her place this time, and he was still there.

It wasn’t like Gwen didn’t remember what happened, oh she remembered it all. 

Every second of the kiss that seared into her brain as he pinned her to the door she was trying to close. How soft his lips were against hers despite there being teeth and tongue in this kiss. His hands traveling her body till he found the zipper for her short cocktail dress. It was still drapped infront of the door to her apartment. Right where he left it, his jacket and vest and her heels. 

It was at that door where she shimmied out of the dress, kissing him sloppily the whole time. Drunk and full of desire, Gwen pulled him in by the belt and ground against him. His mouth covered her neck next, letting her hands figure out all the buttons on his shirt. That was left on the couch, where they fell to next. The whole couch was in a complete upheaval because of it. He was sat on the couch, her on his lap. His gloves were dropped behind him as his fingers pulled and undid her hair till it was a wild mess around his hands. He pulled it to tilt her head back. 

The bruises from his kisses on her breasts still stung. Not the kind of sting after smacking your arm surprizingly. The kind of sting of something that elicited the same emotion with a soft brushing touch. Which her fingers did while she stared at the flipped over cushions upon the floor. As the night before, he covered her pushed up breasts in nips and sloppy kisses. His hands tugged her hair enough so he could drop them to her bra and launch it across the room. Where it now lay upon her dinner table like some sort of vase of kinky flowers. Victor took up one breast in his mouth and Gwen never thought it was possible to feel her insides tingle at just that much. 

She could still hear his low gravely voice, grinding against her. “You’re very receptive.” To which he followed with. “I wonder if you scream… is that your reputation?”

Gwen and Victor flipped a cushion on the couch as he pinned her to the ground. Victor… his name was victor… somewhere in the mess of mouth and keys up to her room he said it. Night Gwen wasn’t good at remembering names, but Day Gwen couldn’t help but burn it into her brain. The way her cries of his name burned in her brain. His teeth just barely scrapping her nipps, one hand holding both her wrists down against a lopsided cushion, his last hand running butterfly touches down her sides and thighs. 

Day Gwen tried to shake out the image as she put the cushions back together. She tried to ignore the tingling between her thighs as she searched more for her panties. They were … somewhere in here. Day Gwen was barely dressed in only a t-shirt she swiped up as fast as she could after awaking to someone’s face to her spine. Not only that, but panic in finding his penis nestled in her butt-crack was an odd feeling as… Day Gwen did not have anyone sleeping in her bed before. 

The deal was drunk, party, fun Gwen went to their place. Day Gwen would escape and find her way home… never come home. To her sanctuary...That was beyond violated. They had been all over it.  
Victor moved to stand that night, and she found evidence of it in the morning. His pants and undershirt left under her coffee table. As Gwen crawled up before him, peppering his now exposed thighs with kisses. He almost fell over when she pulled his boxers down and instantly planted a kiss to the tip of his cock. 

He went still for a moment, unable to do more than groan and moan as she ran kisses and licks up and down his shaft. Then out of no-where, he stopped her. 

“Oh no, we’ll get to that soon…” He pulled her up by the arms and bruised her lips with another kiss. Gwen had not been used to being denied something. Especially since it was usually for them. Gwen liked giving, it was fun to watch someone break apart. But… it was the first time a guy slung her over his shoulder and marched her into her room. He tossed her on the bed, stomach side down. 

The bed she woke up in this morning to Victor wrapped around her. The bed that she wasn’t sure how the sheets were still on. As he came up behind her on the bed like lightining. His hands smacked her rear playfully, just a test smack. She could tell by the way he held back, how his fingers massaged her cheeks afterwards, his body away from her just in case. Gwen instantly put herself up on her hands and knees, leaning into the next play smack. The third test smack came across the lips of her pussy. Just sharp enough to make her yelp in pleasure, just swift enough to make her lips wetter than they had been. Then another smack hit her rear, sharper than before, more confident. His boxers ground against her rear now, his hands moving up her spine. His fingers tugged her hair slowly, dragging his nails down her back. Then he repeated. One smack to each cheek, making sure to give it a massage each… Then his palm hit her pussy. 

Gwen shivered, unable to stop moaning and yelping with the light but stinging slaps, countered by soft touches. It was sending her sensations all over the place. Like confused electricity, unsure where to run so it ran everywhere in her body. Until a smack of his against her pussy ended with his fingers spreading her open. Gwen gasped, feeling her insides jerk a bit. A finger barely flicked her clit, just teasing her with the idea. The other hand was at her rear. “Now… is your reputation that you like being spanked? Hmm… or is it…” His thumb pressed against her puckered hole as his other flicked her clit. “Or is it you like to be filled up? You still haven’t showed me?”

Day Gwen couldn’t help but see the lube on the nightstand when she awoke first, instead of her alarm clock and she usually did. Mostly because night Gwen swiftly jabbed her hand in it’s direction in the bedside table. Something she used when she was lonely and playing with herself. Now was a cold shiver up her spine as it was rubbed in around her opening and along her lips for good measure. 

Victor rubbed her clit with two forefingers now, making sure to repeat pressure and circles till her legs were shaking. Then his thumb of his free hand slowly dipped right inbetween her cheeks. Gwen’s arms gave up on holding her up, her face buried in her pillow. “Mmm, I think I found the answer…”

Gwen cried out as she felt his thumb pull back, slowly going in and out as his fingers circled her clit even more. She hadn’t said anything. That wasn’t even her reputation, but she was unable to tell him otherwise. As her orgasm smacked her like a truck, her pussy clenching down and quivering. Her whole system went on high alert as she realized, even drunk, party Gwen realized… This man… Victor… made her cum… and they weren’t even… they hadn’t… she hadn’t…

Then Victor ripped that alert from her brain as he removed his hand from her ass just long enough to re-remove his boxers again. This time, he did it, and this time, He flipped her over so she was looking up at him. “Condom or no Condom?”

“What?” Night time Gwen. “Uh… Condom.”

“Cautious, I can understand.” He smirked, leaning over her towards the nightstand. She hadn’t seen him put a condom there. But Day Gwen saw it’s package, ripped open upon the floor when she threw her legs out of the bed and tried to escape the tangled limbs of Victor. Night Gwen stared at him pulling it on before he wrapped her legs around him. More noodles then actual legs, but she hooked her ankles behind him as he slipped inside. 

Then he kissed her again. 

Somewhere between them kissing and her hands gripping him to leave claw marks on his back, he came. She didn’t know, not till this morning… that they… that he…

“Gwen?” 

Ripped from her memories and her fantasies, Gwen turned around in the living room to see Victor. Dressed in nothing but his boxers from the night before and a lopsided grin, he leaned out of her doorway. “Oh… Victor…” 

“Everything alright? You seemed kind of…”

“Panicked?!” Gwen squeaked, snatching up the pants she had in her hands and tossing them at him. They were his, and she hoped he would put them on fast. Because the last thing she needed was to desire him now. Not as Responsible, reasonable, boring, plain jane Gwen. 

“Yes, that would be the word.” Victor chuckled. Gwen screamed internally, puffing out her cheeks as she whirled away from him and began to pick up more pieces of their night before. 

“I … I just… we...well and you…” Gwen began to devolve into a mess of words and confusion as she snatched up her dress last. 

“We had sex.” Victor snickered.

“Yeah, you don’t… you don’t…” Gwen was a mess of blush and panic as she looked up to him. That’s when his face went pale and his eyes dark. 

“Tell me right now if you remember everything from last night or you remember-”

“I wasn’t drugged, Victor, it’s not that.” Gwen blurted out, dropping everything as she tossed her arms out to her less messy, but still a mess room… and life. “This… I’m not… The Gwen who lured you back here… she’s not me.”

“What?” Victor let out a bark of a laugh as he walked forward. “Are you saying you’re a completely different person at night?”

“Not as much a werewolf like transformation as a drunk transformation. When I drink, I get…”

“Confident.” Victor answered, crossing his arms. “And so… sober Gwen is…”

“A complete and total different ...person...really…” Gwen sighed, ducking from his eyes. 

“Is that so?” Her whole body went rigid as she felt him approach. Then his right hand was under her chin. His eyes devoured hers, scanning every inch of her face. “Do you do this to all your… nightlife friends?”

“No, usually… I go to their place… If I make any at all.” She gulped as he closed in on her lips. Then he pulled back and bent down to take up his shirt and vest. Gwen stumbled back an inch, breathing heavy.

“So I threw off your game, then.” Victor grinned. “I’m good at that.”

“Look, not to be rude… but I… well you.. And I… you should.” Gwen found her panic coming up again until he was stood up and smirking at her.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve got work too.” He winked before he tossed on his shirt and buttoned it swiftly. But when he was dressed, holding his tie and jacket and gloves, wearing a sloppy grin… he kissed her. Stole one right from worried, bruised lips. And that kiss was everything she wanted and more. Then he brushed past her. “See you later then, Sober Gwen.”

Gwen fell down to the floor after he left, unable to tell her brain to much more than spring in every which way...What did she do? He could have been some sort of maniac! A thief… or … worse… what was worse?! Gwen threw her head back.

“That’s it… no more drinking… for atleast three months! Maybe more.”

That’s when her phone began to scream from her room somewhere and she knew better than to ignore it. Work wasn’t for another four hours, by her calculations… but more often than she would like, Stevenson called her in early. 

Day Gwen would have to clean up Night Gwens mess later.


	2. Probably apart of the mob

Chapter One:

“Oh thank the heavens you’re alright!” Mary-ann laughed, getting up from the table of the cafe they met at for lunch. Gwen was still reeling from the day before that she did not remember to text anyone. She rushed into work and dove right in, realizing all too late that her friends last saw her at the club. Last saw her talking with a guy drunk, then leaving with that guy. Of course after getting off of work the day before, she talked to them saying she was fine but would talk the next day. And here she was, being bear hugged by Mary-ann and pointed at and laughed at by Raven at their table.

“Mary, I’m good.” Gwen chuckled, shrugging out of her friends vice grip and settling down into the seat.

“So… what happened?” Raven cocked her head towards Gwen. 

“I… you want the honest truth?”

“No, I want the declaration of independence. Of course I want the truth of what happened.” Mary-ann snarked, taking up her iced coffee with a sharp sip. 

“No need to be rude.” Gwen retorted, shooting her tongue out in Mary-ann’s direction. Raven slid her coffee towards her. After coming to this cafe’ for about a year, the three only ever got one drink each. Mary-ann a caramel iced coffee, Raven a large black colombian coffee with sugar, and Gwen got a large mocha cappuccino. However, as Gwen opened her mouth to speak, the three were interrupted by the waitress. Gwen ordered a panini and soup while the girls debated what they wanted to eat.

Gwen honestly wasn’t starving in the food sense. However, waking up this morning was a real shocker. As when she awoke and there wasn’t another body in her bed… but there was a surprize. Her panties that had gone missing were now hanging from her front door with a note safety pinned to them. 

‘Thinking of you in these… hopefully we can do it again.’

It was Victor and Gwen called for her locks to be switched that moment. The tech was there and finished before she went for work.

“To be blunt, it was the best sex I’ve ever had and I hate that I want it again.” Gwen blurted out, swirling her coffee. Both women jerked to look at her with wide eyes.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I’m pretty sure he’s dangerous.” Gwen grimaced, taking a huge gulp of her coffee.

“What gave you that idea?” Raven cocked a brow, twisting in her seat to look Gwen head on.

“Well, because he broke into my appartment to return my underwear I lost when we had sex with a note asking if we can do it again…” Gwen let the words tumble out of her mouth. Her eyes looked up to her friends who stared at her the way owls stare at avocado’s. Not sure what is going on but on the defensive just in case. 

“He did what?” Mary-ann snarled.

“I mean, he could have done worse.” Raven sighed.

“No! No-no-no this is not okay. Just because he could have done worse doesn’t mean he gets a freebie!” Mary-ann hissed as she shot a sharp look to Raven. Then she looked back to Gwen. “You changed the locks-”

“Yes mom, I switched my locks.” Gwen laughed, smiling up as the waitress returned. It was then that Gwen was able to see her completely. And she was amazingly gorgeous. Soft red curls, full lips, freckles across her face and throat, jade green eyes. She smiled down at Gwen sweetly, the kind of innocent face that made her heart flutter. But Gwen did not date girls in Gotham. Because if the men were crazy, the women were insane. Women in gotham could look like angels at work and be mass murderers at night. Gwen knew one thing for sure after dating Daphne for only two weeks, that Gotham can make a person an amplified version of themselves. Violent people become monsters, and innocent people show their true corruption. 

The waitress, her name badge ‘Lillie’, turned from the table to smile and wave at the new comer. “Welcome! Take a seat where-ever.”

But the person stopped to stand at the table. 

“Oh fuck.” Raven huffed.

Gwen sat back in her seat as flat as she could as a man in a suit wearing blacked out glasses and gloves stood just before the table. “Miss Gwen, I assume?”

“No-no...no…” Gwen sputtered, 

“Miss, make her food to go…” 

“Oh please, don’t, I’m fine- I just… What are you doing! LET GO OF ME!” Gwen yanked and thrashed against the hand that snatched up her arm from the table. ‘

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t a request.”

“Let her go!” Mary-ann shot up out of her seat only to recieve a slap across her face. Gwen’s stomach clenched down hard as she watched her best friends struggle to even move as the man slapped both and yanked her by the arm. The fear of confrontation, the sting of pain from his grip and sharp stab in her bones from the abuse, all of it mixed together. Until she saw Mary-ann begin to cry, shrinking away from the man’s hands, Raven flat against the table now. 

Something in her snapped as she snatched up the fork from the table and burrowed it into whatever she could reach.

Which was the man’s cheek. 

He howled like a wild animal, tossing her across the floor. The Waitress screamed, scurrying across the floor towards Gwen who threw up her hands to stop her. No one needed to get hurt because of her. 

Gwen was presented with a horror that struck her solid completely as a gun went off in the cafe’. The large man fell to his knees, crumbling in pain and blood seeping out of his leg. “George, you and I both know you don’t have the permit for this.”

A soft, gloved hand slid down her shoulder, gently guiding her back to her feet. “I… wh-wh-what-”

~~~~~

Gwen stared at Victor Zsasz perched on her couch, but this time, it was a whole different game. A whole different reason. After convincing the waitress to call the police after they left, Victor carted off Mary-ann and Raven, Gwen in tow out of the cafe’. He gave the waitress a card and a small paperclip full of twenties. Gwen only got to see her pretty jade eyes one more times before she had to run after Victor to keep up. 

He said nothing as he dumped both her friends in the back of the car with hushed apologies for his roughness. Then he whipped to look at Gwen expectantly. After she babbled out all the sounds and phrases she could muster, she asked where they were going. He responded by saying “Well, I assumed you knew where your friends lived.”

So they spent an hour in absolute silence, minus his cheerful humming. Riding in his car as he dropped off Mary-ann with her husband who said nothing and made no eye contact with Victor. Then dropped Raven off with her girlfriend, who took one look at Victor and seemed to freeze. Except she thanked him and said “Mr. Zsasz, tell Cobblepot I am thankful for his protection.”

Which only made this twice as hard. Victor showed up and probably saved her life. But she also had no idea why he knew where she was. Who was that man and why was he trying to drag her off? Gwen had a thousand questions but no ability to speak them. Because deep down she was grateful. And angry. Which did not help. 

“I should start by explaining, that I may have… been watching you today.”

“May have?” Gwen blurted out, eyebrows shot up.

“Well, when I heard a certain pinheaded gangster saw us hanging out and intended to teach me a lesson by teaching you a lesson-”

“How did I get involved.” Gwen let out her squeak, her hands shaking. “We slept together once!”

Victor’s lips curled up in a smirk, his tongue running the length of his lips. That image did not help the situation. As Gwen wanted so much to taste it again. The addiction to him hadn’t faded. It was hard to give up how good it was for her own personal safety. Yet another mess that Day Gwen would have to fix. As Night Gwen didn't’ do background checks on anyone she slept with. 

“And it was amazing.” Victor leaned forward. 

“And it’s not happening again.” Gwen shook her head.

“Why not?” Victor flopped back against the couch. 

“You broke into my house-”

“I found your panties in my pockets, I was returning them.” Gwen tried to take a deep breath in, not liking the way he stretched out his arms along the back of her couch, eyes looking across it. Like he were remembering what happened on the cushions. 

“You stalked me-” She tried again.

“I have interest in you, and my doing so saved your life.” He retorted smoothly, shooting her another smirk. 

“And I’m a hundred percent sure you work for the mob.” She swallowed hard on the lump in her throat.  
“Gwen.” She found her eyes locked on his as he brought his arms back in and folded them in his lap. “Everyone in Gotham either works for or against the mob. It’s just how this city works.”

Gwen stood, unable to speak. Her mouth opened and closed before opening again. She let out a huff, storming off from the spot towards her bedroom. She didn’t want to have this discussion with him in the first place. Let alone now that she sided with him. Did the bad things outweigh the good?

“So I’ll take that as you don’t want me to invite Lillie over for tonight then.” Gwen halted in her tracks, slowly twirling to look at him. He wore that same, smug, way too sexy and he knew it, smirk as he held his phone out. 

“Who… why...what?” Gwen stuttered through her words as he put the phone to his ear. “No! No… absolutely not... Why would you…”

“I saw the way you were looking at her. Besides, I’m always open to new players.” Victor pulled the phone away from his ear. “Unless you want to wait on adding more cherries ontop.”

“When did I say we were … tonight?” Gwen scoffed, turning back towards him.

“Well, I am free tonight.” He stood up off her couch, dusting off his suit as he did so. “If you change your mind.”

She watched him walk towards the door, straightening his clothes before he opened the door. She knew better. Don’t do this. Let him leave, never tell him to come back. Good sex is not worth getting involved. 

But life was short…

When did Day Gwen start to act like Night Gwen? 

“Victor!” She called out, bolting across the floor. She was just at the door when he opened it again. He leaned against the frame, smirking down at her as she panted for air. She hadn’t even ran, she hadn’t really moved… so why was she so short of breath. “Not tonight… but tomorrow...I’m off after five.”

He grinned from ear to ear. “Should I just surprize you, or…”

“I have no doubts you can let yourself in.” Gwen sighed, only to squeak in surprize. His lips caught hers. His hands cupped her face. A dizzing kiss, pulling her in close. Then he broke it and ran something firm like cardboard into her bra. Gwen blinked hard before looking down in her shirt as he ducked out of sight and down the hall. 

His phone number was scribbled on the card...


End file.
